Kochana córeczka
by rusaasvaad
Summary: Córka Draco idzie na bal, a on nie jest specjalnie zadowolony z powodu wybranego przez nią partnera. Zabawny, mały oneshot. Dramione. Tłumaczenie.


**Tłumaczenie "Daughter, daughter" autorstwa Apparating. Nie mam bety, więc jeżeli znajdziecie jakieś błędy to dajcie znać :) Miłego czytania!**

Draco westchnął po raz setny tego dnia.

Stał naprzeciwko schodów z założonymi rękami, czekał cicho i cierpliwie. Już od jakiegoś czasu, który wydawał się wiecznością, stał w tej samej pozycji, więrząc, że nie należy przeszkadzać grupie kobiet, która zebrała się na górze. Oczywiście nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie i jeden jedyny raz spróbował przedostać się do tego bastionu kobiecości. Niestety, dla niego, skończyło się to wielkim krzykiem i wyrzuceniem z pokoju, które o mały włos nie skończyło się zrzuceniem ze schodów.

Cały czas słyszał podniecone głosy rozprawiające z ożywieniem o czymkolwiek co robiły za tymi przeklętymi drzwiami. Słodki _Salazarze_ jak nic były tam już od ponad dwóch godzin. Co do diabła mogły tak koszmarnie długo robić?

Przypuszczał, że nie powinien narzekać. W końcu to i tak z nim jego córka spędziła większość wakacji, jak tylko wróciła z Hogwartu na święta Bożego Narodzenie. Mimo świadomości, że nie mógł zmonopolizować czasu córki, nie mógł sobie odmówić małej porcji narzekania. Musiał jej pozwolić na tą tak zwaną „babską chwilę"… Co nie oznacza, że musiał to zrobić chętnie.

Ponownie Draco westchnął. Nie mógł uwierzyć jak bardzo jego mała córeczka dorosła w tak krótkim czasie.

Pamiętał jej jedenaste urodziny, dzień w którym dostała swój list z Hogwartu. Była wtedy taka mała… Najsłodsza i najbardziej niewinna istota jaką mógł sobie wyobrazić.

Była tak bardzo podekscytowana, kiedy czytała list, że Draco nie mógł sobie przypomnieć czy jej twarz kiedykolwiek była tak radosna. Nie był pewien czy widział, żeby kiedykolwiek uśmiechała się tak szeroko.

Następnego dnia zabrał ją na ulicę Pokontną i spełnił każdą jej zachciankę. Absolutnie ją rozpieszczał. Kupił jej najładniejszy zestaw książek, przyborów i markowych szat. W sklepie Ollivandera stał i patrzył z dumą, kiedy różdżka ją wybrała. Kupił jej nawet własną, prywatną sowę. A kiedy dostali list z Hogwartu informujący o tym, że ich córka dostała się do drużyny Quidditcha już na pierwszym roku oczywiście kupił jej najnowszą i najszybszą miotłę jaka była dostępna na rynku. Co prawda jej matka nie była zachwycona tym, że wydaje tyle pieniędzy, ale on nie mógł nic na to poradzić – tutaj chodziło o jego małą córeczkę. A czego jego mała córeczka chciała, to jego mała córeczka dostawała.

Kiedy szło o jego córkę, Draco Malfoy był całkowitym i stu procentowym mięczakiem.

Pamiętał, kiedy Dyrektor McGonagall wysłała im sowę z informacją o pierwszym dniu w szkole – jak bardzo siwiejąca wiedźma była zachwycona możliwością rzucenia mu w twarz informacji o tym, że ich córka jako pierwsza i zapewne ostatnia z rodu Malfoy'ów została wybrana do Gryffindoru. Mimo tego, że jeszcze wtedy myślał, że jego córka idealnie nadaje się do Slytherinu i początkowo był zawiedziony, z czasem zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę z tego jak wiele ma w sobie z Gryfona.

Oczywiście to nigdy nie powstrzymało jej od błyszczenia niezwykła inteligencją odziedziczoną po matce.

Albo od wykorzystywania ojcowskiej ambicji.

Albo od zachwycania niezwykłą urodą odziedziczoną _po obojgu_.

Prawdę mówiąc mógł wychwalać swoją córkę godzinami, albo całymi dniami. Mógł o niej mówić bez końca. Z resztą nie tylko on się na tym łapał. Zawsze znajdowali się ludzie, którzy mogli powiedzieć coś jeszcze o Rose Malfoy. I prawie zawsze były to same komplementy.

Z jego myśli wyrwało go gwałtowne pukanie do drzwi. Szybko podszedł do wejścia tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć osobę, która w ciągu sekundy sprawiła, że na jego twarzy pojawił się nieładny grymas.

Chłopiec stojący w progu musiał powstrzymać chichot, widząc wyraz twarzy pana domu. Zamiast tego uśmiechną się szeroko pokazując zestaw idealnych, perłowo białych zębów.

-Przepraszam, że jestem wcześniej. Bałem się, że będę spóźniony – powiedział śpiewnie, cały czas się uśmiechając. – Czy mogę wejść?

Draco ograniczył swoją odpowiedź do zirytowanego westchnięcia i wpuścił nastolatka zatrzaskując za nim drzwi – prawdopodobnie o wiele mocniej niż było to konieczne.

Potem obrócił się by stanąć twarzą w twarz z chłopcem, już o wiele lepiej kryjąc swoje odczucia. Lekko skinął głową.

\- James – powiedział w ramach powitania.

Zielonooki chłopiec nadal się uśmiechał w pełni świadomy niechęci ze strony gospodarza. Ze swobodą wszedł do salonu i usiadł na sofie.

\- Może powie mi pan, panie Malfoy – zaczął. – Co tam u pana?

\- Wszystko dobrze – Draco odwarknął. Chłopiec pokiwał głową.

\- To dobrze. W takim razie cieszę się, że wszystko idzie dobrze. Czy zapyta mnie pan co tam u mnie? – zapytał z oczekiwaniem.

Zanim Draco miał szansę stracić nad sobą panowanie usłyszał dźwięk otwierających się na piętrze drzwi. Wzrokiem od razu podążył w tamtą stronę. Nareszcie. Panie nareszcie zaczęły schodzić na dół.

Najpierw Ginny (albo Weasley'etka jak wolał ją nazywać mimo tego, że od ponad dwudziestu lat nosiła nazwisko Potter) zeszła po schodach. Potem wyszła Luna ze swoim wiecznie nieobecnym, rozmarzonym uśmiechem na twarzy. Kolejna była pani Granger uśmiechająca się ciepło, mimo lekko załzawionych oczu. Następnie, nareszcie zeszła jego piękna żona, która pocałowała go delikatnie i lekko przytuliła wcześniej przybyłego chłopca. Uwaga wszystkich skoncentrowała się na szczycie schodów.

Draco intensywnie wpatrywał się w ten sam punkt obejmując swoją żonę w talii jedną ręką.

I oto była.

Wyszła na drewniany podest i dygnęła z gracją. Ostatnie godziny były oczywiście spędzone na udoskonalaniu jej wyglądu. Na twarzy miała perfekcyjnie nałożony makijaż – jej oczy były podkreślone kolorowymi cieniami, a usta delikatnie pokryte jasną szminką. Platynowe włosy miała polokowane i luźno upięte w niski koczek, tak żeby parę wybranych kosmyków elegancko okalało jej twarz. Miała na sobie długą, lekko lśniącą suknię ozdobioną w talii, na plecach i na rękawach prześwitującą koronką. Jasny błękit bardzo ładnie kontrastował z jej oliwkową cerą odziedziczoną po matce. Szeroki uśmiech rozjaśniał jej twarz jak milion lampek. Był pewien, że nigdy nie widział czegoś bardziej oszałamiającego. Ona – wszystko co jej dotyczyło – było absolutnie odbierające dech.

Nie widział nic oprócz niej, nawet gdy podeszła bliżej. Do rzeczywistości powrócił dopiero gdy delikatnie dotknęła jego twarzy i zabawnie się uśmiechnęła.

\- Tatusiu, czy ty _płaczesz_?

Dopiero wtedy zauważył kroplę cicho spływając po jego twarzy. Szybko starł ją i rozejrzał się ze zdziwieniem.

\- Dziwne – stwierdził pocierając swoje, teraz zaczerwienione, oczy. – To musi być jedna z moich alergii – szybko skłamał. On płakał. Naprawdę płakał. Ale oczywiście nawet pod Cruciatusem by się do tego nie przyznał.

\- Wow – chłopiec nagle westchnął oglądając ją od stóp do głów. – Wyglądasz niesamowicie!

Draco zapragnął walnąć go w gardło, kiedy wzrok nastolatka zatrzymał się na zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu w okolicy jej klatki piersiowej, ale ostatkami sił się powstrzymał.

\- Dziękuję James – powiedziała rumieniąc się i wzięła go za rękę. – Jesteś gotowy?

\- Urodziłem się gotowy – odpowiedział z szerokim, psotnym uśmiechem. W takich momentach był uderzająco podobny do swojego ojca i dziadka.

Kiedy tylko para skierowała się do drzwi Draco znacząco odchrząknął.

\- Zaraz, zaraz. Nie możecie jeszcze wyjść. Mam zasady – oznajmił, kiedy Rose przewróciła oczami. Wiedział, że to będzie dla niej krępujące, ale musiał to zrobić. Właściwie to tylko świadomość, że może dokładnie wytłumaczyć zasady wieczoru dwójce nastolatków, pozwalała mu wypuścić jego cennego aniołka z tym małym… z tym…

Można po prostu powiedzieć, że nie był zachwycony partnerem swojej córki.

To był siódmy i ostatni rok w Hogwarcie i zgodnie z tradycją właśnie wtedy organizowany był Zimowy Bal. Draco oczywiście był bardzo zadowolony kiedy tylko dowiedział się jak bardzo jego córka jest podekscytowana tym wydarzeniem – nawet nalegał, żeby z matką kupiły najdroższą suknię – do czasu gdy dowiedział, dlaczego była aż tak podekscytowana.

James Syriusz _pieprzony_ Potter ją zaprosił.

Jego córka szła na bal z Jamesem Potterem.

Mimo tego, że krzywił się na samą myśl o tym szanował swoją siedemnastoletnią córkę na tyle żeby pozwolić jej podejmować własne decyzje – nawet wtedy gdy nie był zadowolony z rezultatów.

Spojrzał na młodego Pottera płonącym spojrzeniem i zaczął mówić powoli i wyraźnie.

\- Zasada numer jeden. Chcę żeby wróciła do swojego dormitorium przed północą.

Jego córka westchnęła z irytacją, ale jedno ostre spojrzenie ze strony ojca później i blondynka zamilkła. Nadal jednak było widać, że niewiele jej potrzeba żeby wybuchła.

\- Zasada numer dwa. Absolutnie _żadnych_ zabawnych interesów. Żadnego całowania, żadnego niepotrzebnego dotykania. Dłonie cały czas na talii, ani centymetra wyżej lub niżej.

\- Skończyłeś? – zapytała Rose z wyzwaniem w głosie patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Draco był wstrząśnięty tym jak bardzo podobne było to spojrzenie do jej matki. Czuł się prawie jakby patrzył na Hermionę, a nie na Rose. Potrząsnął głową.

\- Przepraszam. Jeszcze tylko jedna rzecz – powiedział bez śladu żalu w głosie. – Ty – wskazał głową w stronę Jamesa – szczerze powiedziawszy nie jesteś godzien całować ziemi po której szła moja córka więc radzę ci się dzisiaj zachowywać. I pamiętaj, że masz bardzo dużo szczęścia, że możesz jej towarzyszyć. Jeśli ją skrzywdzisz, przysięgam, że…

\- Wystarczy Draco – przerwała mu spokojnie Hermiona i delikatnie złapała go za ramię. – Lepiej żebyście już poszli. Bawcie się dobrze – mrugnęła i uśmiechnęła się lekko ze łzami w oczach.

Nie minęło parę sekund, a nastolatkowie zniknęli za drzwiami.

…

Parę dni później Draco otrzymał list od swojej córki.

 _Tato,_

 _Na balu bawiłam się cudownie. Oczywiście, nie wróciłam do mojego pokoju przed północą, ale wróciłam przed… No mniejsza z tym. Nie musisz się martwić, jestem bezpieczna i bardzo dobrze się bawiłam. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będziesz zły, że wróciłam zbyt późno._

 _Jednakże, musisz przyznać, że Twoje zasady były trochę niesprawiedliwe. I jeszcze to, że musiałeś je wszystkie wymienić w taki sposób. Tato, to było takie zawstydzające! Mam nadzieję, że jesteś z siebie zadowolony._

 _Mimo wszystko, jestem wdzięczna, że tak bardzo się o mnie troszczysz. Wiem, że robisz to dlatego, że mnie kochasz. Ja też cię kocham. I bardzo za tobą tęsknię. Przekaż Mamie buziaki ode mnie!_

 _Całuski,_

 _Rose-Pose_

Uśmiechnął się ciepło czytając list. Podpisała go specjalnym przezwiskiem, które jej nadał.

Westchnął i odłożył go do specjalnego pudełka w którym przechowywał wszystkie listy i zdjęcia, które mu wysłała i wszystkie obrazki, które narysował, kiedy była mała. Uśmiechnął się wspominając wszystkie momenty spędzone z córką i wrócił do pracy.

Ale oczywiście nie zapomniał zrobić notatki z przypomnieniem, żeby pouczyć córkę jak ważne jest wracanie do dormitorium na czas.

 **I jak Wam się podobało?**


End file.
